Iron Beasts
The Iron Beasts also called the 'Jerndyr' in the tongue of the Dvalinnians and Fenrisians, of are a recently created Ultima Founding Chapter consisting solely of Primaris Space Marines. Successors of the ruthless Space Wolves and carriers of Leman Russ's legacy, the Iron Beasts have shown excellent mastery of close combat, backed up by their quick moving attacks and armoured assaults on enemy defenses. History The Iron Beasts are a Ultima Founding Chapter consisting solely of Primaris Space Marines, descended from Leman Russ, the Primarch of the Space Wolves. A chapter who holds Russ in high regards, the Iron Beasts wish to prove their worth as heirs of the Wolf King, and worthy successors of the Space Wolves. Thus, they have fought in countless battles with ferocity equal to their parent chapter. Notable Campaigns Chapter Organization Like their parent chapter, the Iron Beasts are divided into Great Companies, or Iron Throngs as they are called. All Throngs except for one are led by a Jarl, while the last one is led directly by the High King. The Iron Throngs have no Veteran, Reserve or Scout Companies, but are fully Battle Companies. The squads themselves are designated as Packs and normally consist of at least ten battle-brothers. Officer Ranks *'High King': The High King is Chapter Master of the Iron Beasts Chapter. They command the rest of the chapter and are responsible for bestowing the title of "Jarl" to future commanders of Throngs. *'Jarl': The Captains of the chapter's Iron Throngs, the Jarls are ultimately responsible for the organization, armour and weapon supplies, and care of the battle-brothers under their command. *'Ulfsark': Both Champions and Commanders, Ulfsarks are battle-brothers who have survived many horrors, even when their entire Packs have been wiped out, and yet continue fighting. Such power is looked upon awe by the Iron Beasts, and those deemed worthy are chosen to become Ulfsark. They not only serve as the Company Champion, but as its sub-commander, standing beside the Jarl or leading at the front, issuing the Jarl's command to his brothers. Sometimes the Ulfsark will also command the Einherjars. *'Hersir': Lieutenants of the Iron Beasts, these veterans are both skilled leaders and warriors. They serve as field officers on the battlefield, leading their battle-brothers against the foes of mankind. Also they act as sub-commanders, advising the Jarl or commanding the Thane of their Throng. Specialist Ranks *'Lord War Seer': *'War Seer': The Librarians of the Iron Beasts, the War Seers adopt the cultures of the mystics of Dvalinn. These psykers will conjure the spirits of past warriors to aid them in battle, unleashing the might of spiritual plane upon their foes. The War Seers are also in charge of searching for future recruits among Dvalinn's tribes, and cataloging the chapter's records and to write down future sagas. *'Chief Gothi': *'Gothi': The Chapter's Chaplains, Gothis serve as the spiritual driving force of the Iron Beasts. Similar to the Space Wolves, their helms are shaped to look like the skulls of animals (i.e. wolves, eagles, lions, apes, bulls etc) to show their bond with Dvalinn. When in battle, the skull helms will emit a powerful primal roar to inspire the Gothis' battle-brothers and sow terror into the enemy. *'Master Lach': *'Lach': The Iron Beasts' Apothecaries, the Lachs are task with both healing wounded brothers and retrieving the sacred gene-seeds from the fallen for future warriors. Along with the War Seers, the Lachs will journey across Dvalinn to find worthy warriors to join the chapter. *'Great Rune Maker': *'Rune Maker': Techmarines of the Iron Beasts, the Rune Makers are responsible for the well-care of the chapter's armory, which includes vehicles, armor and weapons. As befitting their title, Rune Makers will carve runes onto their work, known as 'Iron Sigils'. Approved by the Cult Mechanicus, these runes are to give strength and protection to the Machine Spirit, as the runes bestow extra protection to vehicles and armour. Line Ranks *'Huskarl': Huskarls are the Veteran Sergeants who can command the Codex Astartes Veteran Squads. Ranked higher than the Merkis but lower than the Hersirs, very few can match the prowess of the Huskarls, who have been noted to be great fighters and hunters when leading their packs into battle or chasing down their prey. *'Merkis': The Iron Beasts' Sergeants, Merkis are brutal warriors who have faced many battles and shown leadership qualities. The battle-brother is thus given the title of Merkis, and permitted to lead Packs of his brothers against the foes of man. *'Radningar': Veteran Battle-Brothers but not given command, the Radningars are commanded by the Huskarls and are the first into battle. They serve as examples to their younger brothers and will also train them when out of battle. Sometimes they will act as special forces to engage the most dangerous of foes or for extremely vital missions. *'Drengr': The name for all full-fledge Space Marines of the Iron Beasts, Drengrs have not yet earn the honour of being deemed veterans. Yet, they are still just as ruthless in battle as their older brothers, slaying any foes who dare to stand against them. Driven by duty and honour, the Drengrs will face the enemies no matter their numbers or who they are. *'Thralls': Also called 'New Blood', Thralls are the neophytes or Scout Marines of the Chapter. Just recruited, the Thralls must prove their worth in battle and deeds and are normally trained by the Huskarls when not in battle. The greatest desire of the Thralls is to become full-fledged Radningars and stand proudly as sons of Leman Russ. Specialist Units *'Thane': The Chapter Ancients, the Thanes are powerful and old warriors, fighting alongside their young brothers and departing their wisdom on those who seek it out. However, they are also lone warriors, seeking to fight great enemies on their own and add to their ever growing list of achievements through combat. This itself is an inspiration as these warriors can face the most dangerous of foes on their own and come out alive and victorious. Along with being Standard Bearers, the Thanes will also take part in the recruitment of New Blood, those who could become Thralls and later full-fledged Drengrs to serve in the Iron Beasts Chapter. *'Einherjar': The Einherjar serve as Honour Guards among the Iron Beasts. Protecting both the High King and their respective Jarls, the Einherjar are also Veteran Marines who fight by example, inspiring their younger brothers to commit greater deeds of glory on the battlefield. *'Skalds': The Skalds can be considered the closes thing to a Command Squad of standard Codex-Astartes Chapers. However, each Great Company has a total of six Skald Packs, in honour of the Space Wolves, the VII Legion. Skalds are commanded by Huskarls and takes orders solely from the Jarl. They are among the best warriors in their Great Company, living incarnations of the wild and warrior, matched only by the Einherjars who guard the Jarls. They are permitted to sit at the Throng War Council, speaking their knowledge. *'Jötunns': Seeing the destructive power of the Centurion Warsuits, the Iron Beasts have taken to using these exoskeletons, naming them Jotuuns due to their sizes. The Jotuun Packs are regarded as a powerful force, decimating foes who either large or numerous. *'Kavalerier': The Bike Squads of the Iron Beasts, Kavalerir strike like predators, preforming hit and and run attacks or shock tactics. They will weaken and disorganize the enemies so that the rest of the Throng may assault them unhindered. Formations Order of Battle As mentioned, the fighting force of the Iron Beasts are split into Throngs, with each one except for one, commanded by a Jarl, while the last is led by the High King himself. Unlike most chapters, the squads are not divided into Veteran, Battleline, Fire Support, Close Support, Vanguard and Neophyte Squads, but simply into Radningar, Dreng and Thrall Packs. Headquarters Companies Homeworld Fortress-Monastery Chapter Culture and Belief Mantles of War Traditionally, battle-brothers of the Iron Beasts Chapter will carry the teeths of the beasts they killed for their recruitment trials on their armour, either as necklaces, around their arms or attached to their belts or legs, or even on their weapons. For Veterans, they will wear the fur and skulls of the beasts they've slain over their Power Armour, to prove as a sign of their skills and to intimidate the foe. Combat Doctrine Gene-seed Primarch's Curse Notable Members *'High King Apontis Silvermaw': The first and current High King (Chapter Master), Apontis Silvermaw is a veteran of the Indomitus Crusade. During the crusade, Apontis was part of the Unnumbered Sons and fought alongside Ijard Valkin, who would later become Chapter Master of the Maelstrom Fists. During one battle, Apontis received a devastating blow to his face from a Khornate Berzerker, but miraculously survived and then sliced off the Chaos Marine's head. He later formed the Iron Beasts and settled on the Feral World Dvalinn. Like the Space Wolves, Apontis holds animosity to not just the Thousand Sons, but any worshippers of Tzeentch, having seen the action of said god's cults during the Indomitus Crusade. Chapter Relics Chapter Fleet Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Relations Allies Enemies Quotes By the Iron Beasts About the Iron Beasts Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Space Wolves Successors Category:Ultima Founding Category:Primarch11